


Все чудесатее и чудесатее!

by Lisynok



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Hookah, M/M, Smut, smoke play, will speaking with a Cajun accent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал приглашает Уилла покурить вместе кальян, чтобы он мог расслабиться и отвлечь свой разум от бесконечных мыслей и видений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все чудесатее и чудесатее!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiouser and Curiouser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888749) by [hannibalmontanabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal). 



> Внимание! Курение вредит вашему здоровью!  
> Если конечно вы не делаете этого с Ганнибалом Лектером, потому что тогда, это ваша самая меньшая проблема. ^^

Ганнибал наблюдал, как Уилл меряет шагами кабинет, пребывая на грани своего безумия. Он даже почти видел, как неустанно крутятся шестеренки в прекрасном, беспокойном разуме. Ганнибал ухмылялся думая, что если Уилл продолжит свое хождение туда-сюда, то скоро придется менять протертый ковер. Он буквально ощущал нестабильность этого разума также, как акула чувствует запах крови в воде. Уилл был хищником, готовым нанести удар. Требовалось лишь немного его подтолкнуть.  
  
— Думаю, вам необходимо расслабиться, — предложил Ганнибал. Смех Уилла больше походил на лай или сухой кашель, а вместо улыбки лицо исказила гримаса.  
  
— О, и что же вы мне пропишете, доктор? Каков ваш профессиональный совет?  
  
Ганнибал сложил руки на коленях, и посмотрел на Уилла. В голову пришла интересная идея, а на губах появилась напряженная, но теплая улыбка.  
  
— Если вы согласитесь присоединиться ко мне, то я бы хотел предложить покурить кальян. Предпочитаю курить у себя дома, так как кальянные залы мне кажутся неуютными и шумными.  
  
— Кальян? — Уилл перестал ходить по комнате и посмотрел на него. На секунду их взгляды встретились. Ганнибал успел насладиться этим маленьким проблеском мыслей. — Мы что, находимся в стране Чудес, доктор? Что дальше? Волшебные грибы? Отправите меня за белым кроликом?  
  
Ганнибал решил — лучше не упоминать, что грибы у него тоже есть и что они могут стать для Уилла отличным чаем, как ранее для Абигейл. Вот это и правда можно будет назвать безумным чаепитием.  
  
— Я считаю, кальян обладает успокаивающим эффектом. Возможно, это именно то, что вам нужно, — Ганнибал также забыл упомянуть, что уже давно искал повод понаблюдать за ним в неформальной обстановке. Правда, их так называемые «сессии» считались просто беседами. Но идея увидеть Уилла у себя дома, расслабленного и свободного от той работы, которую ему навязывает Джек, была слишком соблазнительна.  
  
— Вы серьезно? — спросил Уилл задумчиво. Опустив взгляд, он облизал губы. Ганнибал с радостью заметил, что Уилл не обратил внимания на то, как он никак не мог успокоить свое частое дыхание.  
  
— У вас есть кальян?  
  
— Из Египта, — невзначай уточнил Ганнибал.  
  
Уилл улыбнулся:  
  
— Ну, конечно, у вас есть кальян. Это элегантно. — Он снова начал ходить, только уже медленнее. Теперь в его голове блуждали мысли о дыме и египетских пустынях, а не о смерти и ужасах.  
  
— Встреча с вами у меня последняя на сегодня. Мы могли бы встретиться вечером, если это не слишком быстро для вас происходит? — предложил Ганнибал и слегка поклонился. В большинстве случаев он предпочитал, чтобы у него было время подготовиться, но не в этот раз. Он не хотел давать Уиллу время на обдумывание причин такого предложения. — Почему бы вам сейчас не поехать домой, чтобы переодеться и привести в порядок, а когда вы приедете, у меня уже все будет готово.  
  
— Я... эм... Хорошо, — глядя на свою помятую рубашку и штаны цвета хаки, Уилл, наконец, уступил. Он рассеяно провел ладонью по лицу и понял, что еще ему нужно побриться. — Да, я согласен.  
  
Все складывалось идеально.  
  
***  
  
Ганнибал положил на плиту угли и взял с полки разобранный кальян. Он уже очень давно не использовал его, но, к счастью, пыли на нем образовалось меньше, чем ожидалось.  
  
Ганнибал протер сверху и тщательно почистил внутри. Кальян был большим, ручной работы и богато украшен золотом и серебром, с замысловатыми гравировками на медных боках.  
  
Он наполнил стеклянную колбу водой и поставил в центр невысокого стола в кабинете. Ганнибал с любовью вспомнил последнюю жертву, с которой курил кальян. Марокканский парень оказался очень неприятным, а его род деятельности - сутенерство танцовщиц восточных танцев. В обмен на это он предоставлял им жилье.  
  
Притворившись одним из клиентов, Ганнибал пригласил сутенера к себе домой. Этот вульгарный человек пришел в восторг от кальяна. Его последними словами были: «Он правда удивительный! Очень большой! Это такая форма компенсации? Знаете, мои девочки любят глотать большой член».  
  
Сутенеру было суждено стать колбасой. Ничего необычного, на той неделе Ганнибал не планировал устраивать изысканный званый обед.  
  
Ганнибал положил вокруг стола декоративные подушки, зажег свечи и ароматические палочки с запахом жасмина, чтобы создать настроение. В тот момент, когда он размышлял, какую музыку лучше выбрать, Чайковского или Стравинского, послышался стук в дверь. Уилл пришел раньше чем, он ждал, но это даже к лучшему.  
  
Он открыл дверь и увидел свежевыбритого Уилла одетого в тщательно выглаженном костюме, который сидел слишком свободно, и Ганнибал хотел было уже дать Уиллу визитную карточку своего портного, но потом кое-что заметил, от этого на лице появилась искренняя улыбка. На замену своему обычному дешевому лосьону после бритья Уилл купил очень дорогой одеколон, намного дороже, чем мог бы себе позволить.  
  
_О, Уилл! Это все ради меня?_  
  
Ганнибал поприветствовал его и пригласил войти в кабинет. Уилл окинул кальян оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Он прекрасен. Вы никогда не делаете ничего наполовину, не так ли? — тихо спросил Уилл, ожидая подтверждения. Ганнибал улыбнулся и вежливо склонил голову.  
  
— Я вернусь через минуту, располагайтесь, — предложил Ганнибал и ушел на кухню.  
  
Вскоре он вернулся, держа в руках серебряный поднос полный атрибутами для курения: щипцы, небольшая деревянная шкатулка и медный чайный сервиз. Все это он аккуратно поставил на стол, и перед тем как открыть деревянную шкатулку, поместил угли на блюдце кальяна.  
  
— Уилл, какой аромат табака вы предпочитаете? — спросил Ганнибал. Он бы и сам мог выбрать, но правила хорошего тона диктовали передать право выбора гостю. Тем более, что это позволит Ганнибалу лучше понимать Уилла в будущем. Такой выбор о многом может рассказать. Ганнибал передал Уиллу чашку с турецким кофе.  
  
— Какие есть варианты? — Поправив очки, тот заглянул в шкатулку из красного дерева.  
  
— Их слишком много, чтобы перечислять, но я люблю мяту, гуаву, турецкий кофе, гранат, кардамон, розу, лаванду и мятный шоколад, — ответил Ганнибал, задумчиво рассматривая Уилла.  
  
— Кардамон и роза? Это действительно ароматы для кальяна? — Тот нахмурился и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое шкатулки.  
  
— Да, я считаю, они хорошо сочетаются, — Ганнибал терпеливо ожидал решения.  
  
— Наверное, турецкий кофе. Хотя нет. Мятный шоколад, — Уилл поднял взгляд. Ганнибал улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Вот мятный шоколад. — Он достал коробочку с ароматной смесью табака. Уилл с таким любопытством наблюдал, что затаил дыхание, словно смотрел спектакль. Ганнибала это позабавило, но он не подал виду.  
  
— Мне нужно помыть руки. — Сверху Ганнибал положил лист фольги и сделал отверстия, а по краям поместил угли. — Будьте так любезны, подождите меня. Вам, как моему гостью, принадлежит право начать, и все же я хочу, чтобы вы не были в одиночестве. А пока можете угощаться тайским чаем со льдом.  
  
Уилл кивнул, а Ганнибал ушел на кухню, чтобы смыть сладкий сироп с пальцев. Когда он вернулся, Уилл пил чай и улыбался.  
  
— Очень вкусный.  
  
— Это смесь черного чая и сгущенного молока. Думаю, уже можно начинать. —Он сел рядом с Уиллом и взял трубку. Ганнибал глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым без запаха. Он обеспокоено подумал, что передержал угли слишком долго, и они остыли, так что довольно скоро придется снова их разогревать. Следующий выход сопровождался густым ароматным облаком. Ганнибал передал трубку Уиллу, который посмотрел на него, словно на ядовитую змею.  
  
— Я мог бы мог пошутить об инсинуации, если бы захотел, потому что у вас это получилось на удивление легко, — предположил Уилл и улыбнулся, глядя, как нахмурился Ганнибал. Он сделал неглубокий вдох и аккуратно выдохнул тонкой струйкой дым. Уилл снова приложил трубку к губам, в его голубых глазах блестело любопытство. На это раз он затянулся глубже и выдохнул огромное облако дыма. Трубка перешла к Ганнибалу. Он курил, закрыв глаза наслаждаясь вкусом и ощущением легкости. — О! ОГО!  
  
В голосе Уилла послышалось удивление. Ганнибал улыбнулся и в смехе закашлялся.  
  
— Вы чувствуете эффект.  
  
— Не ожидал такого... О, ух ты, — Уилл откинул голову назад и стал рассматривать потолок, полуоткрыв рот. Ганнибал подавил желание склониться и попробовать на вкус эти губы.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
— Очень.  
  
Уилл снова взял трубку и стал сосредоточенно посасывать. Ганнибал с наслаждением наблюдал, как дым рассеивается вокруг его лица, словно создавая маски из тумана. Уилл сделал еще затяжку. В этот раз его лицо помрачнело и стало нечитаемым, поэтому Ганнибал решил помочь расслабиться. Когда Уилл снова сделал вдох, он осторожно подхватил его сзади за шею и очень близко притянул; смело посмотрел в глаза и вдохнул дым с губ Уилла, а прежде чем отстраниться, словно случайно задел губы.  
  
Уилл тут же опустил взгляд, и красивый румянец окрасил его лицо.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — прошептал он и нервно потер лицо. — Если хотите, я уйду.  
  
— Почему же я вообще должен этого сейчас хотеть? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл растерянно посмотрел на него. Тогда Ганнибал решил вернуть выдох. Он затянулся и задержал дым в легких. Перед тем, как коснуться губами рта Уилла, он осторожно притянул его еще ближе и выдохнул. Уилл вдохнул дым и с тихим стоном коснулся языком губ Ганнибала. Это был самый прекрасный звук, который он когда-либо слышал. Ганнибал не смог удержаться — погладил его по щеке и убрал упавшие на лицо кудри. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и стал посасывать, отчего Уилл начал задыхаться. Потом он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на свою работу. Губы Уилла покраснели и распухли, в глазах читалась восхитительная похоть, а на щеках появился яркий румянец. Он выглядел таким потерянным и голодным, и на столько невыносимо красивым, что Ганнибал мог бы любоваться им вечно.  
  
— У тебя глаза мученика, — прошептал Ганнибал.  
  
— Что? — Уилл нахмурил брови. Ганнибал вместо ответа толкнул его на подушки, которые лежали на полу, и начал покрывать поцелуями, оставшиеся после бриться царапины на щеках и шее. Уилл же взял трубку и снова затянулся. Он со стоном выдохнул, когда Ганнибал расстегнул рубашку и стал спускаться по груди поцелуями.  
  
Ганнибал оседлал бедра Уилла, забрал трубку и сделал затяжку, а после склонился и выдохнул густой мятный дым на грудь. Клубы тумана мягко легли на кожу. Почувствовав дыхание Ганнибала, Уилл вздрогнул.  
  
— Вы оказываете такие услуги всем своим пациентам, доктор? Или я особенный? — спросил он, наблюдая, как Ганнибал лизнул вдоль ключицы. И вскрикнул от того, что Ганнибал неожиданно прикусил кожу.  
  
— Конечно же, ты особенный, Уилл, — выдохнул ответ Ганнибал и большим пальцем погладил скулу. Уилл подался навстречу этому касанию. Ганнибал передал ему трубку, чтобы вернуться к исследованию его тела.  
  
Он продолжил свой путь поцелуями вниз, от чего стоны Уилла становились все громче. К тому времени, когда Ганнибал достиг пупка, Уилл уже весь дрожал. Чтобы узнать реакцию, Ганнибал лизнул вдоль левого бедра, Уилл лишь лениво выдохнул, и дым от кальяна мягко окутал его живот. В следующий раз Ганнибал прикусил за правое бедро, отчего трубка кальяна выпала из рук Уилла, и он со стоном выгнулся.  
  
Ганнибал снова принялся целовать, выдыхая в рот остатки сладкого дыма и покусывая губы. Он почувствовал эрекцию Уилла и сам стал возбуждаться. Удовольствие начало подниматься тугой спиралью вокруг позвоночника. Не так часто кто-то действительно возбуждал Ганнибала Лектера. Он вознаградил Уилла своим глубоким стоном, зрачки Уилла тут же отреагировали и еще больше расширились. Руками он нащупал пуговицы на жилете Ганнибала и принялся их расстегивать. Казалось, Уилл не был уверен, что хочет сделать в первую очередь: избавиться от пиджака или же побороть пуговицы. Поэтому Ганнибал сам снял пиджак и откинул его в сторону, а Уилл тем временем взялся за рубашку.  
  
В порыве страсти Уилл случайно вырвал одну из пуговиц, и та с тихим стуком покатилась прочь. Он закусил губу и замер, в страхе ожидая гневную реакцию. Будь это кто-то другой, Ганнибал сделал бы из его задней части жаркое, а кровь использовал для приготовления малинового сорбета. Но это был Уилл. _Его Уилл._ А значит все его неудачи, совершенные в прорывах желаний, будут прощены автоматически. У Ганнибала есть и другие рубашки. Когда Уилл понял, что порицаний не будет, он осторожно склонился к груди Ганнибала и _ох_... стал отрывать каждую пуговицу зубами и выплевывать на пол. Ганнибал сглотнул, наблюдая, как Уилл берет в рот пуговицу, вырывая ее с особым наслаждением, словно хищник. Нужно будет вознаградить такую сообразительность.  
  
Уилл добрался до последней пуговицы и задержал ее во рту. Он посмотрела на Ганнибала и встретил полный похотливого желания взгляд. Наконец получилось снять рубашку, теперь его руки свободно бродили по обнаженной спине без какой-либо преграды. Уилл уложил его на спину и принялся целовать. Ганнибал не вполне понял, куда делась последняя пуговица, потому что не видел, чтобы Уилл ее выплюнул.  
  
Ганнибал положил ладони на заднюю часть шеи, слегка надавливая, принялся ее массировать. С губ Уилла сорвался стон удовольствия, а глаза закрылись. Ганнибал улыбнулся, должно быть это одно из чувствительных мест. _Запомнил._  
  
Уилл потянул ремень с пояса брюк и отбросил его в сторону. Он опустился на колени, чтобы было удобно зубами расстегнуть штаны.  
  
_Какова причина твоей оральной фиксации, Уилл?_  
  
Мысли Ганнибала перемешались в голове. Уилл потянул штаны вниз, и Ганнибалу пришлось неуклюже встать. Пока он окончательно выпутывался из штанин, Уилл уже тянул вниз его шелковые боксеры. Ганнибал почувствовал, как горячий рот плотно сомкнулся вокруг его члена. Определенно, это оральная фиксация. Уилл стал мягко ласкать языком. От ощущения того, что он пытался взять очень глубоко, в самое горло, у Ганнибала перехватило дыхание.  
  
Уилл отстранился. Прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию, он взял трубку от кальяна и затянулся. Выпуская дым через нос, он снова принялся облизывать член по всей длине. Ганнибалу пришлось крепко схватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть, от вида того, как Уилл слизывает предэякулят и посасывает головку. Он был вынужден остановить Уилла, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Когда Ганнибал, задыхаясь, отступил, Уилл поднял на него свои невозможные голубые глаза.  
  
— Трахни меня, — пробормотал Уилл. Он приподнялся на коленях и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Взгляд был таким диким, что у Ганнибала от желания что-то сделать сдавило в груди. Он никогда еще не видел Уилла настолько свирепым и не осознающим себя. Потрясающее зрелище!  
  
— Повтори это еще раз, — прошептал Ганнибал. Уилл медленно облизал губы, словно провоцировал.  
  
— Трахни меня, — ответ напоминал рычание. Ганнибал тут же стал расстегивать штаны Уилла. Он наслаждался изысканным запахом дорогого парфюма с примесью феромонов. И все это только для него. Он снял с Уилла брюки и боксеры, и мучительно замер.  
  
— Еще раз.  
  
— Трахни меня.  
  
Ганнибал взял бутылочку лосьона со стола, смазал пальцы и начал растягивать Уилла. Сначала одним, потом добавил еще один и еще. Уилл весь извивался и старался насадиться сильнее. Такая реакция привела Ганнибала в восторг. Уилл задыхался и весь раскраснелся. Ганнибал вынул пальцы и стал смазывать себя лосьоном. В этот момент Уилл смотрел на него абсолютно безумными глазами.  
  
— Скажи это еще, — прошептал Ганнибал.  
  
— Нет, — зашипел Уилл. Ганнибал склонился, и прикусил его за ухо.  
  
— Скажи это.  
  
— Трахни меня, — сквозь зубы выдавил Уилл.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи это.  
  
— Трахни меня, _пожалуйста_! — в конце голос Уилла сорвался, потому что Ганнибал толчками проник в него. Сейчас в словах можно было услышать каджунский акцент. Уилл зажмурился и вскрикнул, почувствовав, как Ганнибал задел его простату. Он стал ласкать его в такт толчкам, и стоны Уилла перешли в рыдания и бессвязные всхлипы.  
  
Закусив губу, Уилл выгнул спину, насаживаясь еще сильнее. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — он хныкал и задыхался. Уилл запрокинул голову и прикусил губу, поэтому Ганнибал обхватил его за горло, но не для того, чтобы задушить, он хотел заставить Уилла открыть глаза.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, — хриплым голосом попросил он. Уилл открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ганнибала. Его рот приоткрылся, словно у ангела.  
  
— О, Господи, пожалуйста, трахни меня сильнее! — он стал умолять. Ганнибал начал двигаться быстрее. Напряжение скрутило мышцы Уилла, казалось, они вот-вот лопнут, как натянутая тетива лука, а затем оргазм накрыл, и он излился себе на живот. Он закусил кулак, чтобы сдержать сдавленный крик. Ганнибал не был уверен, но, кажется, в этом звуке он услышал свое имя.  
  
Уилл потянулся и отчаянно поцеловал Ганнибала. Он прикусил губу и почувствовал, как Ганнибал кончил. Уилл, молча, прислушивался к дыханию Ганнибала, прежде чем слова нарушат эту приятную тишину. Они неподвижно лежали так около минуты, пока Уилл не прошептал что-то о необходимости сходить в душ. Тогда Ганнибал вышел из него и позволил встать.  
  
— Если хочешь остаться на ночь, можешь воспользоваться ванной рядом с моей спальней, — предложил Ганнибал и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Мы можем принять душ вместе, — предложил Уилл, отчего Ганнибал посмотрел на него с обожанием.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
В этот раз кальян и чайный сервиз можно убрать позже.  
  
Уилл последовал за Ганнибалом через спальню, а когда они оказались в ванной, поцеловал его в плечо. Улыбаясь, Ганнибал включил горячую воду. Возможно, он и был тем, кто падает в кроличью нору.

**Author's Note:**

> *В названии использована цитата из Алисы в стране Чудес, гл. 2;  
> Каджун — франкоговорящий житель сельской местности на юге штата Луизиана (автор очень любит акцент Уилла).
> 
> Перевод для команды WTF Hannigram 2016 на ЗФБ 2016


End file.
